The Grand Illusion
by Rising Haze
Summary: A ill-tempered American is transfered to hogwarts after he kills a gang of muggles in self defense, and he thought his life was bad before!. (prologue up,chap1 in progress... please review if you have the time)


Prologue

Rick stood cornered against the concrete wall at the back of a dark alley ,a gang of punks with chains and other makeshift weapons advanced forward. Reaching behind his back he gripped the pistol that was sticking in the back pocket of his pants. "listen guys ,you let me go and I don't knock your heads in." The gang leader laughed. "what do you think we're idiots? Kill him boys." Rick ripped the gun out and pulled the trigger, the nearest man dropped to the ground ,a bullet penetrated his forehead. Raising the pistol again he pulled the trigger only to hear the light click of a empty chamber.

"Shit." Rick murmured and he threw the revolver to the ground as he charged at the remaining four gang members. Ramming his head into the stomach of a curly haired man with a chain ,the impact lifted the man off the ground and flung him into the concrete wall. Grabbing the chain off the ground Rick wrapped it around the man's neck and strung him off the ground from a fire escape ladder. Blood splattered across the ground and a searing pain shot through his side ,the dark haired man with a knife had stabbed him. Grabbing the knife he pulled it free from his side and pressed it against the dark haired man's throat ,blood began to trickle down the knife ,slowly turning into a pouring pulse from the vein that had been sliced.

The gang leader charged at Rick ,knocking him to the ground and proceeded to punch his face. Blood splattered across the ground from his wounds and Rick kicked up into the man's abdomen, causing him to clutch his stomach in pain. Grabbing the man he proceeded to punch and beat him until the leader collapsed ,the final man took off running and Rick turned slowly ,walking out of the alley in a daze from the blood loss. Police cars skidded to a halt around him and guns were aimed at him as the captain spoke into the bullhorn. "put your hands behind your head and walk this way slowly." Rick sighed and placed his hands behind his head as he stepped towards the squad car. "you've got to be kidding me" the cops proceeded to search him for weapons before speaking again. "your under arrest for murder, disturbance of peace,possesion of a unregisteredgunand vandalism."

Rick sat in a small room at a table ,his wrists in handcuffs and a man standing guard at the door until the captain returned. "damn I'm telling you cops I was defending myself." The cop smirked. "yeah right boy ,tell it to the judge" a loud crash echoed from the hallway and a odd man in a cloak stepped into the room ,raising a stick to the cop he muttered something and the cop slipped into a daze as if he had amnesia. Two more people in these odd cloaks walked into the room ,had the one not been wearing a cloak she'd have fit right in on the streets of the city for her hair was a off shade of purple and pink. The man with the eye patch growled at Rick. "Boy ,your coming with us." The woman with the purple hair remarked to the man. "Moody ,don't be so rough ,at least explain to him what is going on." Thefinal man ,rather pale and sick looking spoke up at last. "Tonks is right. At least tell the boy." Moody growled. "fine you tell him Remus. But make it quick ,I have my orders."

Remus turned to Rick and sighed. "I don't have much time to say this or go into details but your grandfather has sent us to retrieve you." Rick laughed. "And why didn't he send you guys to retrieve me when I was dumped into this hell hole called a city?" Moody growled. "time's up Remus ,we're leaving" Remus sighed again. "we don't have time to explain that now ,ask him yourself when we get there." Rick opened his mouth to ask but before he could Moody and Remus grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. All the cops in the station seemed to be in the same daze as the one in the interrogation room.

10 minutes later the group was standing in a dirty hotel room in front of a fireplace ,Moody growled as he usually did. "Remus ,you go first so the boy has a example." Remus stepped into the fireplace and threw a handful of odd colored ash down as he shouted out. "number 12, Grimmauld Place." And he disappeared in a burst of green flames. Tonks smiled at Rick and said. "don't worry ,it doesn't hurt ,we do it all the time. Just step into the fireplace ,throw some floo-powder and say the name of the place where you wish to go ,just like Remus did." Rick raised his eyebrow ,these people were getting weirder and weirder ,but it was better then being back at the police station so he did as Tonks said. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place." And the green flames licked around him as he suddenly disappeared into the ash covered grates ,it was almost like he was sliding down a endless ash covered slide with fireplace shaped holes. With a lurch he rolled out of a fireplace and onto the floor of a kitchen ,amidst people at the table.


End file.
